S.L.H Stray Love Hearts!
is a Japanese [[shōjo manga|''shōjo manga]] series written and illustrated by Shouoto Aya. It has been serialized in Sylph (magazine) since 2008, and has been collected in four tankōbon volumes by MediaWorks. Plot On the eve of her sixteenth birthday, Kozue Hiyoki is visited in her dreams by a man who steals her heart- literally! Determined to find him and retrieve her stolen heart, Hiyoki enrolls in the S-Hall dormitories of St. Nazareth Academy, but quickly realizes that its residents are not at all like she expected... For starters, they're all guys. Characters Hiyoki Kozue * (drama CD) * Age: 16 :Hiyoki Kozue is a new first year at St. Nazareth Academy. Hiyoki is a very kind and polite girl. She came to St. Nazareth to find the man with the platinum hair who stole her heart. She noticed that he had a tattoo of the school's crest on his chest and thought he must be at St. Nazareth. At first, without her heart, Hiyoki feels that she doesn't have the determination to do anything. The first important main character she meets is Cain Kumiode. Hiyoki accidentally bumps into him and falls to the ground. When Cain glares at her and says "There's something disturbing about you..." Hiyoki ends up passing out because of her surprise and the fact that she doesn't have a heart. :She ends up waking up, and notices that her shirt is open. A strange man appears and introduces himself as Nousu, the advisor of :S-hall, where Hiyoki currently is. Nousu tells Hiyoki how he noticed that she doesn't have a heart and tells her he gave her a temporary one. He warns Hiyoki that her "new" heart is very fragile and can cause her death if it overreacts. Nousu then tells her that S-hall is her new dorm, but they don't have a room for Hiyoki so she will have to bunk up with a new roommate every week until they have one open for her. Nousu takes Hiyoki to meet her roommates and she notices they are all guys! :The first week living in S-hall, Hiyoki rooms with Ren. At first Hiyoki is very nervous and shy about sleeping in the same room with a guy, and Ren just doesn't like the fact that there is a girl in S-hall. They both end up going to sleep and Hiyoki realizes that she can see people's dreams. She then decides to use her dream seer skills to find the man who stole her heart. Cain Kumoide * (drama CD) *Age: 16 *Birthday: December 7th *Sign: Sagittarius *Height: 183cm *Blood Type: O *Hates: Old fashioned things :Cain is a first year at St. Nazareth Academy. He is the President of the student council; he beat out Kitou for it. Cain lives in the famous A-hall. He is very cold and mean. But he doesn't show this to his fans; to them he is a sweet guy and respectful guy.Hiyoki thought he had dual personality. He takes afternoon naps and likes to tease Hiyoki about her hair, calling her "tails." His "feelings" for her are very unclear. One moment he is flirting with her and the next moment he is making fun of her. He once offered Hiyoki a room in A-Hall. Only to have Hiyoki refuse him, and later laughs in her face and tells her he was only joking. Cain has a great hatred for S-hall, and its residents. The reason why is yet unknown.When Hiyoki confronts Cain about destorying S-Hall he does not understand why she cares for S-Hall so much when she only just got there. He assumes its because she has already got a boyfrend. He says this out loud to Hiyoki which gets him slapped.Cain has a very mysterious air around him. Ren Ichikawa * (drama CD) *Age: 16 *Birthday: July 25th *Sign: Leo *Height: 177cm *Blood Type: O *Favourite food: Carbonated drinks *Pet-peeve: the dentist :Ren is a first year at St. Nazareth Academy, and lives in S-hall. He is the first guy to share his room with Hiyoki, and his room is tradtional Japanese style. He is very hesitant at first about having a girl in S-hall but warms up to her later, then ends up having a crush on her. Ren is also buddies with Kuga. He dislikes Cain very much, due to something between the two boys that happened in the past. Ren also works odd jobs to pay off his tuittion at St. Nazareth. Kuga Reizei * (drama CD) *Grade: First Year *Birthday: December 24th *Sign: Capricornus *Height: 178cm *Blood Type: A *Favorite: Fermata *Hate: Fermented soybeans :Kuga is a first year at St. Nazareth Academy, who lives in S-Hall. He is well mannered and friends with Ren. Kuga has his own band and is the lead singer. He wears a silver wig when performing, to maintain his privacy. Hiyoki first thought that Kuga had stolen her heart because of the wig he wears while singing, because the man who stole her heart had the same silver hair. Kuga is the second guy to share his room with Hiyoki, which he is very cold to her at first but later he also develops a crush on her, that being shown when Ren comes to congratulate the two for finally becoming friends and Kuga says "Congratulate us while you can...I think you will lose the urge to do so soon." Implying that Kuga knows that Ren also has a crush on her too. Miki Uegaito * (drama CD) *Grade: Second Year *Birthday: July 3rd *Sign: Cancer *Height: 184cm *Blood Type: B *Favorite: Smile *Hate: Mobile telephones :Very athletic, dark skinned, wild-child who takes things at his own pace. Miki is a second year at St. Nazareth Academy who lives in S-Hall, and is the thrid guy to share his room with Hiyoki. People can find him sleeping in trees or bushes. He likes nature. His hair is very wild, making him appear to have ears on his head. He seems to be afraid of Yamashina, for when he was helping Hiyoki into new room he noticed that it was Yamashina`s room that she was moving into and left Hiyoki. Minemitsu Yamashina * (drama CD) *Grade: Second Year *Birthday: October 8th *Sign: Libra *Height: 177cm *Blood Type: A *Favorite: Individual lesson *Hate: Rounding off numbers :Yamashina is the fourth guy to let Hiyoki stay in his room. He`s a cool and collected second year that is very organized. This being showed in his room. He has arrows that are on the floor and he asks Hiyoki if she could uses them instead of walking in her own direction. He is the Treasurer of the student council. There seems to be some tension between Yamashina and Cain, because Yamashina lives in S-Hall. Hijiri Asukai * (drama CD) * Grade: Third Year * Birthday: October 30th * Sign: Scorpius * Height: 171cm * Blood Type: AB * Favorite: Light, soft and fluffy things * Hate: A lightweight :Third year at St. Nazareth Academy, who lives in S-Hall. He is the fifth guy to share his room with Hiyoki. He is very small and cute for his age, and also has a close bond with Kitou. He usually hits Kitou when he talks about girls or flirts with one. Kitou Ninomiya * (drama CD) * Grade: Third Year * Birthday: August 19th * Sign: Virgo * Height: 180cm * Blood Type: O * Favorite: Alterations * Hate: Dampness :Third year at St. Nazareth Academy who also lives in S-Hall. Very flirtatious and fun, who claims that picking up girls is only "Good Manners". He is also very close friends with Asukai Hijiri. Kitou is the last guy to share his room with Hiyoki. Kousetsu Nousu * (drama CD) :Dorm manager of S-Hall. Currently the only person in S dorm aware of Hiyoki's situation. Shizuka Uryu * (drama CD) :Is the Vice President of the student council and a resident of the famous A-Hall.More than just an extremely pretty face, he is entrusted with being the president's right-hand man. Stella Toyonoka :Stella is the Secretary of the student council and lives in A-Hall.Viewed as the undisputed school idol, she has a bit of a domineering personality. Ayuma Hidaka :Ayuma is also another Secretary for the student council and he also lives in A-Hall.The mood-maker. Apparently member of an idol group. External links *[http://sylph.dengeki.com/slh/ S.L.H Stray Love Hearts!] at Sylph References Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Aya Shouoto